The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and in particular to a small size electric vehicle for urban use.
It is well known that big urban centers have been growing and the number of inhabitants has been increasing uncontrollably in recent years. One of the biggest problems of big cities is transportation. With traffic jams in the big cities the number of accidents of personal vehicles increases, it is difficult to provide services to local people, and serious problems to the urban society arise. It is therefore an urgent issue to provide in big cities an efficient transportation system for simple and fast movement of people, as well as mail delivery, distribution of products, medical services, local traffic, police work, etc.
It is known to use motorcycles as small size motor vehicles for urban use. However, the motorcycles have a lot of inconvenience, such as high degree of noise, pollutions, and increased risk of accidents for drivers and pedestrians. Also, the use of internal combustion engines, in addition to the above mentioned problems, deplete natural resources.